My Happiness
by like a falling star
Summary: This is a E+T romantic one-shot. Sappiness and fluffiness guaranteed for all sweet-lovers. Please please please please read and review okay? I would really appreciate it, thank you so0o much!


Author's notes: This fic actually revolves around Tomoyo and Eriol. They are bestfriends, and they are both 17, studying at Tomoeda High. I actually got the idea from Semper Fidelis (actually I don't know the title. It may be Always Faithful, I forget) only it has a happy ending. It's definitely a E+T fanfic, coz I luuuurrrve E+T fics! Anyway, happy reading and I hope you review coz I'm kinda new to this fanfic thing.  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead! Rise and shine!" Daidouji Tomoyo said brightly as she pulled open the thick velvet curtains in Hiiragizawa Eriol's bedroom. Sunlight streamed in.  
  
Eriol groaned and pulled his pillow over his face. "It's a Sunday morning, Tomoyo. Spare me!" was the muffled reply.  
  
"Aww. you don't want to make me have to hurt you!" Tomoyo said mock- dangerously.  
  
"Try me." Eriol said, not moving an inch. "A guy has got to fight for his right to sleep, you know."  
  
Tomoyo suddenly pounced on his, tickling him mercilessly.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Stop!" If it was one thing Eriol could not bear, it was tickles. He could fight off dangerous magicians with one flick of his finger, but he surrendered to tickles. Fortunately, Tomoyo, his bestfriend and housemate, was the the only one who knew that. "I'll get up."  
  
"Yay!" Tomoyo cried triumphantly. "Victory is sweet!" she said, smacking her fingers contentedly.  
  
"Victory *is* sweet," Eriol confirmed, a small grin appearing on his not-so- sleepy-anymore face. ".but it's all mine!" With that, he tackled Tomoyo and began to counter-tickle her.  
  
Tomoyo laughed uncontrollably but fought back. "Aargh.. take that!" she said, grabbing his waist and poking his hard abs playfully. They rolled around on his king-sized bed for awhile when suddenly the door flew open. There stood Spinel and Nakuru. Nakuru was grinning triumphantly. Eriol and Tomoyo froze in their positions.  
  
"See, I told you they were--mmph!" Spinel had clamped one paw over Nakuru's mouth to stop her from babbling anymore nonsense.  
  
"Sorry, Eriol-sama," Spinel said. "We apologize for disturbing your, er--"  
  
Tomoyo gasped and shook her head profusely. "No! We were just- I mean, we weren't doing anything." she let her voice trail off.  
  
Spinel just stared at them strangely.  
  
"Really?" Nakuru peered closely at Eriol's face. "Then why is your face all red? Are you embarrassed about something? Is it--" Spinel had already dragged her off before she could say anything more.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol. "You know? She's right. You *are* blushing!"  
  
Eriol looked down. "Really? Well, I just - er - enjoyed seeing how flustered you were, that's all. Considering how calm you usually are."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So." This was dumb. She was speaking mono-syllables to Eriol.  
  
"So." What was with all the formalties?  
  
The two were best friends. After Sakura and Li became engaged, they were inseperable, and Tomoyo had confessed to Eriol that she had lost her best friend. He had comforted her, been there for her. Gone out with her, had fun with her. Their accquaintanceship had blossomed into platonic bestfriendship.  
  
One day, he invited her to move into his spacious mansion, which he shared with Nakuru and Spinel. She agreed- due only to the facts that she was lonely at home and needed a little more excitement in her life. Sonomi had been estatic. "You go, dear! Don't worry about what other people will think. You and Eriol make a great couple!"  
  
"Mother!" Tomoyo had protested. "We are friends! Nothing more!"  
  
"Whatever you say, dear." Sonomi had replied, beaming. "Hurry along, now! Your - er - Eriol is waiting!"  
  
"Mother!"  
  
And now Eriol and Tomoyo, who were self-proclaimed just-friends, were in this compromising situation, and Tomoyo could not deny that she did harbour some feelings for him. Staring at him, at his thick blue-black hair, midnight blue eyes and perfect, perfect bod, Tomoyo finally understood the countless girls who told her that she was "so incredibly lucky", even though she had insisted repeatedly that they were only friends.  
  
Bestfriends, but only friends. The words now sounded hollow in her thoughts. No. No way. This was all wrong. Feelings? The only feelings she had - or should have - for Eriol was friendship. He was nothing more than a friend. A close male friend, nonetheless.  
  
Besides, Eriol was taken. Engaged to Mizuki Kaho, who was in England. Where he would return to one day. One day.  
  
"I'd better let you change now. I'll get going." Tomoyo mumbled, suddenly standing up. She left the room in a hurry before he could say a word, or before she could change her mind, tell him what she perhaps really felt deep inside, and watch helplessly as their years of friendship go down the drain.  
  
Eriol looked on as the door closed gently with a click. For some unknown reason, his heart was thumping furiously. Strange. Why was that happening? Despite all his years of wisdom-gaining experience, he was unable to answer that one question.  
  
Why, why, why? Why was is he had felt drawn to Tomoyo when she tickled him? Drawn to her girlish, playful giggle. Drawn to that fountain of black wealth cascading down her creamy shoulders. Drawn to her lively violet eyes and her long, long lashes. Why was he thinking of his bestfriend in such a - perverted - way? He never even thought of Kaho this way.  
  
Of course. He had just been trying to figure out why Tomoyo was the most sought-after girl in school. He loved, of course, her personality. But guys always came up to him saying that his "girlfriend" was the prettiest girl they had ever seen, that he was the luckiest guy in school for "having" her.  
  
Tomoyo received about 5 phonecalls a day from guys, asking for dates. But she never agreed. She always shook her head, looking disappointed. "I don't know any of these guys personally. They only ask me out because of my - so- called - looks." She would whisper sadly. "Sakura is so lucky. Syaoran really loves her."  
  
Eriol finally understood. Why guys considered Tomoyo "hot". Why she was so sought-after. Most importantly, he understood why his heart was thumping, why he suddenly felt like this. Because. because he finally understood.  
  
But he could not relate. Of course not. Tomoyo was his bestfriend, after all. And he had a fiancee, after all. Kaho.  
  
Kaho. It was Kaho he loved. That reminded him.  
  
Quickly, he pulled a black t-shirt over his head and headed out for breakfast, whatever it was. Spinel and Nakuru were in the kitchen, and the wonderful smell of freshly baked pastries and fried bacon and scrambled eggs wafted towards him.  
  
Tomoyo was sitting at the polished pinewood dining table, reading the papers. A mug of steaming hot coffee was on the table in front of her.  
  
She looked angelic. Her long dark curls tumbling down her shoulders carelessly, contrasting perfectly with her pale, creamy white skin. This scene should be painted, Eriol thought, not moving from his spot. It would make a lovely picture. The picture of beauty.  
  
He sat down across her and cleared his throat.  
  
Tomoyo looked up, clearly surprised. "Hey."  
  
Eriol managed a small smile and shifted uncomfortably. "Well, uh. just wanted to tell you.. Kaho called me last night."  
  
"Really? That's great!" Tomoyo exclaimed sincerely.  
  
"She wants me to return to England immediately. She says it's important."  
  
"Oh, my! What happened?"  
  
"She didn't say."  
  
"Oh. So what are you planning to do?"  
  
"I've booked a ticket. Flight A22. I leave tonight." Eriol told her.  
  
"Tonight? Wow, that's really soon."  
  
"She said immediately, so." he explained.  
  
"I think it's about your wedding." Tomoyo said suddenly.  
  
Eriol nearly went into a coughing fit. "Wha-- huh?"  
  
"I think that maybe she wants to discuss your wedding plans. You know. when, where, how many bouquets of flowers, stuff like that."  
  
"Bouquets of flowers? You actually have to discuss *that*?" Eriol asked incredulously.  
  
"Of course. Colour-coordinating your bridesmaids' dresses, what kind of shrimp cocktail you want to serve at your banquet." Tomoyo had a dreamy, fareaway look. Her eyes were sparkling. "I'll do your clothes, of course. If you want me to. For you, say, um. black tailored trousers, long black coat--"  
  
Eriol laughed. "Don't get too carried away, Tomoyo. She never mentioned anything about the wedding." However, there was an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. Wedding? So soon? Eriol could not bring himself to feel excited. He wanted to continue living in Japan, continue his life with Tomoyo. for the moment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
People around him were milling about. A lock of hair fell across his eye as he bent to pick up his luggage. When he looked up, he saw Kaho.  
  
"Welcome back to England, Eriol." Kaho said warmly. Her long brown hair had been cut and layered, and she still looked as beautiful as ever. Eriol felt a sense of familiarity.  
  
"Glad to be back," Eriol said, smiling. He bent over and gave her a light kiss on the lips. His lips lingered on hers for awhile, but although he felt warmth and friendliness, there was no passion. Strange.  
  
He pulled away and searched her face.  
  
Kaho looked away and changed the subject. "We'd better get going. It's kind of late, and you should be tired."  
  
"I thought you had something important to discuss." Why were they being so formal?  
  
"We can talk about that tomorrow, okay? Now, where did I park the car.?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was dressed in a long white wedding gown. It beautifully outlined her soft curves and traced her tiny waist before flowing into a long, poufy skirt. A thin veil covered her face.  
  
"Now," the priest said, "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Eriol lifted the veil slowly, careful not to tear its delicate netting. He stared in shock as the bride revealed was not Kaho, but instead Tomoyo!  
  
Eriol woke up panting and realised that it was only a dream. Too bad. If only it were to become a reality. Wait! What was he thinking? Kaho, not Tomoyo, was he fiancee. Kaho, not Tomoyo, was who he loved. Kaho. Not Tomoyo.  
  
He looked at the clock and realised that it was already 10am. He washed up and got into something presentable before heading out for breakfast. Kaho was already there, sipping tea. They ate in silence.  
  
Then Kaho got up. With her eyes she motioned for Eriol to follow. He obeyed, and they found themselves on a bridge overlooking the pond. Aah. So she wanted to talk, Eriol thought.  
  
The two admired the scenery of Kaho's sprawling garden for a few moments and reminisced about their stolen moments of affection on that very bridge. It seemed so very long ago.  
  
Then Kaho turned to Eriol. "I don't know how exactly to say this, but. I think we should break up."  
  
Simple, straightforward, decisive. That was Kaho. Eriol remained his calm composture. If he was surprised, he did not show it. "Break up? Why?"  
  
"Can you look me in the eye and say you love me?"  
  
Eriol looked her in the eye. "I. love. you." He choked out. But the words were meaningless, emotionless.  
  
Kaho sighed, exasperated. "You know what I mean, Eriol. What we had was only like and lust. If there was love, there isn't now."  
  
"Kaho, I--"  
  
"Eriol, listen to me. I know it and I know that you know it. Our relationship has been over a long time now. We just never officially ended it."  
  
"Is there. someone else?" Eriol dared to ask.  
  
"There is."  
  
"Who is he?" Eriol demanded.  
  
"It's not a he, it's a she."  
  
Eriol raised his eyebrows. "You're a.?!"  
  
Kaho looked indignant. "No, I'm not a lesbian! I mean. there *is* someone. for *you*."  
  
"You must be kidding. I haven't been dating!" Eriol said, sounding a little irritated. For some reason, his dream popped into his mind.  
  
"Don't kid yourself. Can you look Tomoyo in the eye and tell her you don't love her?" Kaho challenged.  
  
"What!? So this is about Tomoyo? You think I love her?" Eriol sputtered. "Look, there is nothing going on between us. We're just friends, ok? Nothing more."  
  
Kaho smiled. "Right. I believe you."  
  
"It's true!" he insisted.  
  
"Now, I want you to go back to Japan, look Tomoyo in the eye, and *try* telling her you don't love her. Then you'll see what I mean."  
  
"What!? But--"  
  
"Are you saying you can't do it?" Kaho was goading him.  
  
"Alright, alright! I will, when I return to Japan. Happy?"  
  
"Satisfied." Kaho said with a smile. Her face softened. "I love you, Eriol, but only as a brother. I know you love me too, but as a sister, nothing more. Your heart belongs to Tomoyo."  
  
Eriol quietly listened and Kaho continued. "I've seen the way you look when you talk about her. Your letters are so full of her. it's very obvious, Eriol. You love Tomoyo. I know that, you know that, maybe even Tomoyo knows that."  
  
A pregnant pause. "For me, there might be someone else. Jack." Kaho lowered her eyes and bit her lip as Eriol looked up, startled. "But I have not been cheating on you. Jack and I are only friends, but he's been hinting that he wants to take it further. I- I think I might want to. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
Eriol was surprised that he did not feel any hint of jealousy, unlike when Tomoyo went out on a double-date with Sakura, Syaoran, and Syaoran's charming cousin from China. "I understand. Go ahead." He said generously. "I love you. but as a sister."  
  
Kaho smiled and turned to leave.  
  
"But Tomoyo and I are really just friends!" Eriol called out after her.  
  
kaho stopped, turned around and raised her eyebrows at him in a knowing smirk. "We'll see."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she walked to school. Alone. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt lonely. Eriol had only been gone for less than a week, and already she missed him.  
  
As she reached campus, she spotted Syaoran and Sakura under a tree, talking in hushed voices. She was walking purposefully towards them, when--  
  
"Hey, babe! How about you and me meet up in my apartment tonight?" some guy called out.  
  
Sometimes, when she was in a particularly good mood, Tomoyo would entertain these hit-ons by flirting back, but today she felt less than good. "Get lost, jerk!" She tossed her long, raven-black hair over her shoulders coolly.  
  
"Aww." the guy cooed in a sickingly annoying voice, "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. or did you wake up in the wrong bed?"  
  
This caught Sakura's and Syaoran's attention, and Syaoran walked over to the guy and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Touch her again and you're toast, got that?" he threatened in a deadly manner.  
  
The guy stiffened uncomfortably and backed away nervously. "Chill, dude, I was just kidding! I mean, Hiiragizawa isn't here, so I thought."  
  
"So you thought you could hit on his girlfriend?" Syaoran questioned sharply.  
  
"No! I, er. I gotta go!" The guy rushed off.  
  
"Thanks, guys, I don't know what I would do without you." Tomoyo said, smiling weakly at her friends.  
  
"Wow, Syaoran, I never knew you had it in you." Sakura joked. "Touch her again and you're toast, got that?" she mimicked in a Syaoran-voice.  
  
Syaoran blushed. He was intimidating to others, but the sight of Sakura alone made his knees turn to jelly. "Eriol isn't here, so I figured it's my duty to look after his girlfriend."  
  
Now it was Tomoyo's turn to blush. "Hey! I've told you like a million times- I'm not his girlfriend! He's engaged to Kaho, remember?"  
  
"Well, actua--" Sakura started to say, but Syaoran stopped her in time.  
  
"Right. We believe you. You're not his girlfriend. Bye!" Syaoran dragged Sakura off.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged. Syaoran had never been a very good actor. In fact, he couldn't lie to save his life. She'd find out the secret sooner or later. Tomoyo turned to her locker to get ready for her first class of the day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What did you do that for?" Sakura asked Syaoran after he pulled her away from Tomoyo.  
  
"She's not supposed to know. Eriol told me in confidence, remember?" Syaoran explained patiently. "He'll kill me if he finds out I told you." Eriol was his best friend after Sakura.  
  
"Oh." Sakura looked apologetic. "I'm really sorry, Syao-kun. So what do we do now?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we wait." Syaoran said. "Even Eriol doesn't know what to do. He said everything's kind of in a mess, now that the engagement has been called off. And.. he's still in denial."  
  
"Well, Kaho's right, though," Sakura pointed out. "Eriol-kun is obviously head over heels for Tomoyo. And I think Tomoyo loves him too."  
  
"But they both don't want to admit it. Even to themselves." Syaoran concluded.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"You know, normally I'd step in and try to help, but this time I have a feeling things will work out just fine. Let nature take its course. Of course, I'll put in a few good words for Eriol."  
  
"You know, I'm happy you said that." Syaoran slid his arm around Sakura's waist.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So that instead of worrying, we can stay here and make out instead."  
  
"Oh, you!" Sakura giggled, before their lips met in a sweet, soulful kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where's Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked as she saw Sakura sitting under a tree at lunch. She wasn't used to seeing Sakura without Syaoran. They usually came as a package.  
  
"Oh, he had to meet his soccer coach for team politics or something." Sakura replied. She patted the ground next to her. "Hey, sit with me." They hadn't had a real girly heart-to-heart in a long time, even though they always hung out in a tight group of four, together with Eriol and Syaoran. Tomoyo sat down and folded her legs gracefully beside her.  
  
"Tomoyo, I want to ask you something."  
  
Tomoyo peered closely at Sakura's face for hints as to what the question might be. She found none. "Sure. What is it?"  
  
"Answer me truthfully, okay?" Sakura said. "At least promise me that."  
  
What could it be that make Sakura become serious all of a sudden? It was unike her. "Ok, I promise. Go ahead."  
  
Sakura hesitated. "Do- do you like Eriol-kun?"  
  
A flicker of something that resembled jumbled surprise and embarrassment crossed Tomoyo's face. "I- I don't. I mean, yes, I like him as a friend, but I don't like *like* him." Tomoyo blushed and looked down at her lap. It was obvious that she was lying.  
  
Sakura looked at her friend sternly. "You promised to tell the truth."  
  
"I." Tomoyo opened her mouth to protest, but backed down. "I did, didn't I?" she shook her head sadly.  
  
Sakura gently touched her arm. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
Suddenly Tomoyo buried her face in her hands and began to cry. Strangled sobs escaped her mouth. They reduced to muffled sniffles.  
  
Sakura let her cry. "Tell me what's wrong." Things were a lot more complicated than she thought.  
  
Tomoyo hastily dried her tears. It wasn't like her to lose her composture so easily. "I don't know.. that's what's wrong.. I don't know! I'm really confused."  
  
"Confused about what?" Sakura gently prodded her.  
  
"About Eriol, about this whole situation." Tomoyo said softly. "Eriol is supposed to be my bestfriend - nothing more. yet sometimes I see him as a *guy*. A- a gorgeous, perfect guy, a really, really cute, *potential* guy."she babbled. "Know what I mean?"  
  
Sakura nodded truthfully. "I understand completely." She empathized. "It's like when I started seeing Syaoran as a guy, not just a friend, when I started noticing these little things, like, erm." Sakura blushed, but Tomoyo seemed interested, so she continued. "Like the way he would frown in this super kawaii way when he's confused. things like that."  
  
Tomoyo smiled a little. "I only started noticing things like that a few days before Eriol left for England. But I find it hard to believe that I'm falling for Eriol. I mean, he's my friend! My *housemate*. He's seen me in *pyjamas*, for goodness sake! And besides, he's engaged to Kaho. I would never do anything so mean to Kaho. Eriol doesn't love me, he loves Kaho." Tomoyo teared at the realization. "And I love.. I love no one. Not yet."  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo. Don't lie to yourself. You love Eriol. I've seen the way you look at him.. you love him. Kaho.. well, nevermind about Kaho." Sakura was tempted to tell Tomoyo what Syaoran had told her, but restrained herself. "Sort out your own feelings first, okay?"  
  
The bell rang. Sakura stood up and helped Tomoyo to her feet. "I gotta go now. I have a history paper. Think about what I said, okay? Bye!"  
  
Tomoyo absent-mindedly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she watched Sakura leave. "You love Eriol. you love him." Sakura's words echoed in her mind as she made her way to the music room. She pondered over them, one thought repeatedly occuring in her mind.. could it actually be true?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol's cellphone rang just as he was about to step into the shower.  
  
"Damn!" he stepped out of the toilet with a towel wrapped around his waist and picked up his phone which was on the bedside table. "Hello?" he answered politely.  
  
"Yo Eriol, dude!" came the familiar voice over the other side. "How've you been, buddy?"  
  
Eriol wrinkled his nose in confusion. "Syaoran?" he held the cellphone away from him and stared at it, disbelieving. "What's going on? Is something wrong?" Syaoran was calling. Syaoran, his best male friend. Syaoran, the this-grunt-is-my-answer guy. Syaoran, who never, ever called.  
  
"Yeah, buddy, nice to see you too, thanks for asking." Syaoran commented sarcastically. Eriol could almost see him rolling his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, it's just-- when was the last time you called me?"  
  
"Er.. well."  
  
"See? So, what's up, dude? I'm kinda sitting here, waiting to take a bath, you know?"  
  
"Are you naked?"  
  
Eriol was surprised at his friend's bluntness. "No," he lied. Well, not technically. He had a towel, after all.  
  
"Good. Then your bath can wait. Just thought you'd want to know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your chick got hit on by 4 different guys today. I practically had to wrestle them off. And those were only the ones I saw!"  
  
"My chick? You mean Tomoyo?" Eriol wasn't surprised, but for some reason his hands clenched at the thought of some jerk from basketball leering at his Tomoyo. *His* Tomoyo? Aargh! Now what was he thinking? Tomoyo was *not* his. Well, she was his bestfriend, but she did not belong to him.  
  
"Gotcha! So you finally admit that Tomoyo is your chick?"  
  
"Er.. no!" Eriol said, blushing. Thank God Syaoran couldn't see him now. And not just because he was only in a towel. "Well, she's a chick, definitely, but she's not mine. Tomoyo is her own person. The only reason I guessed that you meant her is cos you're always calling her my chick!"  
  
"Exactly. And I have a perfectly good reason to call her that, cos she's your chick."  
  
"She is not!" Eriol insisted. "By the way, how many times have we had this conversation already?"  
  
"Thirty, at least. Look, I hope you don't mind or anything, but I sort of told Sakura what you told me yesterday." Syaoran braced himself for the yelling over the phone.  
  
"What!?! You told Skaura?! But she'll tell Tomoyo!"  
  
This was just the type of reaction Syaoran had been hoping for. "So? What does Tomoyo have to do with this? Unless you're seriously gonna kiss her and whatever Kaho told you to."  
  
Eriol was silent.  
  
"Dude? You aren't going to, right?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I will, just to prove I'm not in love with her." Eriol said with hard determination.  
  
Good, Syaoran thought. Finally. But he did not say that. "You go, buddy."  
  
"Listen, you didn't tell Sakura about my dream, did you?" Eriol licked his lips nervously. What had he been thinking, telling Syaoran his dream? "The -um- wedding one."  
  
He could just *see* Syaoran over in Japan, smirking.  
  
"The wedding dream? The one where Tomoyo was the bride?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Uh.. yes. That one. You didn't tell her, right?" Eriol was so gonna personally strangle his little descendant, cute or not, to death if he had told.  
  
"No." Syaoran said, much to Eriol's relief.  
  
"Well, I gotta go now! I'll be back in Japan this time tomorrow. Don't tell Tomoyo!" With that, Eriol hung up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The black-haired, blue-eyed teenager stood outside his mansion and paused for awhile. He put down his luggage and unlocked the door. He picked up his luggage and tried to walk making as little noise as possible.  
  
"Eriol-sama! You're back!" called a chirpy voice. "Why didn't you tell us-- "  
  
"Ssh!" Eriol hissed, clamping his hand over Nakuru's mouth. "I don't want Tomoyo to know that I'm here yet. it's a surprise."  
  
Nakuru pouted. "Glad to see you too," Then she perked up. "But if you're looking for your *girlfriend*, she's in the pool with your friends! I have to go and stuff Suppi-chan with sweets now, bye!" She giggled and ran away before Eriol had a chance to question her about calling Tomoyo his girlfriend.  
  
Eriol shrugged and tiptoed up the stairs to his room. He placed his luggage against the door and went down. He couldn't wait to see Tomoyo. That was understandable. She was his bestfriend, after all. The whole reason he was back was to convince Kaho -and himself- that he was *not* in love with Tomoyo. It did not make a difference anyway. Kaho was already dating someone else. Jack. All Eriol felt was indifference. He had come to terms with the fact that he was no longer in love with Kaho, but Tomoyo was a different matter altogether.  
  
Eriol stepped out into the sunshine. His friends were around the pool, playing and lounging lazily about.  
  
Syaoran and Yamazaki were swimming laps, no doubt trying to impress their girlfriends, who were huddled together on beach towels at one end of the pool, giggling and gossiping with one another.  
  
Then Eriol's eyes fell on Tomoyo, and he suddenly stopped short. Tomoyo was wearing a skimpy string bikini which was dotted with tiny yellow daisies. It showed off her slim, svelte figure, soft womanly curves and an enticing sample of her chest. The blood rushed to Eriol's face. He had to look away to prevent a nosebleed. He gulped. He had seen Tomoyo in bikinis thousands of times before. Why--?  
  
Suddenly Yamazaki spotted him and yelled excitedly, "Eriol!"  
  
Eriol? Four other heads shot up instantaneously. Tomoyo beamed and bounded over to Eriol, enveloping him in a tight, affectionate hug.  
  
Eriol's face burnt a bright red, but the embrace felt especially warm and comforting. For some unexplained reason, his mind was spinning in circles and his heart was pounding hard against his chest.  
  
Tomoyo pulled away, and he felt a stab of the disappointment, the warmth rushing away.  
  
Tomoyo smiled gently at him. "Eriol, I'm so glad you're back! You didn't tell me--" then she stopped abruptly and gasped. "Oh, my! I am so sorry! I got you all wet!"  
  
Eriol looked down and only then realised that he was dripping wet. He opened his mouth to say that it was okay, that it was really no big deal, but Tomoyo was quicker. "I am really sorry, Eriol. I didn't-- I mean, I wasn't thinking." she looked down.  
  
Eriol flashed her a grin. "No, it's really okay. I was going to change and join you anyway. I guess I should go change now." he mumbled.  
  
Then he noticed that Yamazaki and Syaoran were walking towards him with evil grins on their faces.  
  
"Since you're already wet." Syaoran said.  
  
It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they were up to.  
  
Before Eriol could do a thing, they had lifted him up and dropped him into the pool. SPLASH!!! "Aargh! It's c-c-cold!" Eriol scrambled out of the pool and grabbed a towel before turning to his two male best friends, who were snickering and cowering behind Tomoyo in mock-fear.  
  
"Oh, stop it, you guys," Tomoyo admonished. "Poor Eriol just got back from England, you know. What a way to welcome him back!"  
  
Fortunately, Eriol had noticed her sly grin and the mischievous glint in her eyes. In a quick motion, Tomoyo pushed Eriol back into the pool, but not before Eriol grabbed her and pulled her down together with him. SPLASH!!!  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol!" Tomoyo surfaced, sputtering. She looked around. "Eriol?"  
  
Suddenly something in the water grabbed Tomoyo's waist from behind. Tomoyo screamed. It began tickling her mercilessly.  
  
"That's what you get for pushing me into the pool!" Eriol said, grinning, and not stopping the tickles.  
  
"E- Eri- ahahahahahahaha!" Tomoyo laughed hysterically, all the while in weak protest. To no avail, of course. The other two couples were watching their little scene, apparently amused.  
  
Eriol smiled. Here he was, in jeans and a polo shirt, half-submerged in a pool while tickling his half-naked bestfriend. His bestfriend. That was all Tomoyo was. They had a fun, love-hate, completely platonic and totally non- romantic relationship. Kaho was wrong. A wry smile tugged at his lips.  
  
He lifted his hands, and the tickles stopped. The endless stream of giggles didn't. Eriol allowed himself to look a little while longer than necessary at Tomoyo, and suddenly all thoughts of a platonic and non-romantic relationship flew out of his head.  
  
Huh? What just happened there? Eriol thought, confused. For a fleeting moment Kaho's knowing smile and smirk appeared in his mind. Her words rang loudly in his head. Can you look Tomoyo in the eye and tell her you don't' love her?  
  
Eriol was determined to prove Kaho wrong. He knew it wouldn't make a difference; their engagement was already broken, and he did not mind. But he wanted to prove that he did not love Daidouji Tomoyo, his best friend of four years. Not to Kaho, not to Syaoran, not to Nakuru, not even to Tomoyo, but he wanted to prove it to himself.  
  
He turned to Tomoyo, who was adjusting the straps of her skimpy swimsuit. "I- I, er." he started, wondering why the words seemed to be stuck in his throat.  
  
"Hm?" Tomoyo turned to him absentmindedly, squeezing excess water out of her waist-length hair. Her amethyst eyes were large and questioning.  
  
Eriol cleared his throat. "I- uh- I don't- don't.."  
  
"What was that?" Tomoyo leaned closer and strained to hear him, giving him a perfect view of her chest.  
  
Eriol choked and turned bright red. *koff* "Er--"  
  
Tomoyo gasped, grabbed Eriol and leaned towards him, looking concerned. "Eriol- are you okay? You're kinda red. You must be getting sick. C'mon, let's get you outta here."  
  
"No, I'm- uh- *koff koff* fine. Really." Eriol struggled to break his gaze away from hers. Since when did he become a stammering fool? He had won prizes in debate, for goodness sake. And now he couldn't even talk to his bestfriend? This could not be happening. No way. He was *not* falling in love with his Tomoyo. Eriol thought in horror as the dreaded reality sank in. He was falling for his bestfriend, and there nothing he could do about it. He had to face it.  
  
"Hey, you guys," Sakura called. "Come and have some cake and tea to warm you up!"  
  
Eriol sighed in relief. His "ordeal" was over, for the moment at least.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo laughed half-bitterly as she ran a brush through her slightly damp hair. She sat down on her bed and sighed deeply. How did life get so complicated all of a sudden? Thank God for that bath. she thought. There was nothing like a nice, warm bath to clear your mind and make you forget your worries.  
  
Tomoyo undid her royal blue bathrobe and stepped into a fuzzy grey sweater and a navy blue miniskirt. For some reason she was excited at the thought of seeing Eriol, even though she saw him everyday, so she wore an outfit that she had bought while Eriol had been in England; one that Sakura had complimented her on.  
  
Speaking of Sakura.. what did she mean at the pool today when she said that she and Eriol would make a great couple? Tomoyo was more than a little confused. Sakura was a loyal person, full of virtues. She would get upset if Eriol showed the slightest bit of infidelity. She also admired Kaho a lot. And there she was, telling Tomoyo that they would make a great couple!  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Tomoyo grabbed a slice of marble cake off the silver platter and manuvered herself around lounge chairs and across beach towels, towards her friends.  
  
Suddenly a voice rang out from the other side of the pool. It was Yamazaki. "Hey, babe! Catch me if you can!"  
  
Chiharu flashed a quick, apologetic smile at Sakura and Tomoyo and ran towards Yamazaki, giggling like crazy.  
  
Sakura turned to Tomoyo and smiled. "This intimate pool gathering was a really good idea, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo looked around. "Yeah, it was."  
  
Sakura grinned. "You know something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and Eriol look really cute together. You would make a great couple!"  
  
"What?!" Tomoyo blushed crimson. "Eriol's my *friend*! We are so *not* a couple!" Tomoyo exclaimed huffily.  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Whoa, cool it, gurl. It was just a personal comment. But it's true, you know. You two would make a very kawaii couple!" she added.  
  
"How would you know?" Tomoyo challenged.  
  
"In the pool," Sakura answered automatically. "When he was tickling you? The chemistry was *so* there. Sizzling hot!"  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Thinking back, Tomoyo laughed silently at how anyone could ever think that she and Eriol were anything more than best friends.  
  
Tomoyo sat down at her large wooden desk and wrote in her diary. About what had happened, about her feelings, about Eriol. the weird way she felt when he was tickling her today, his fingers brushing her bare skin.  
  
When she was done, Tomoyo leaned back in her plush purple swivel chair and swung her hair over her shoulders. She swiftly ran a comb through her thick mane, adjusted her miniskirt and went downstairs.  
  
Eriol was sitting on the grey velvet couch, watching TV. More like, he was staring blankly at the TV, absentmindedly switching from channel to channel. He seemed preoccupied with something.  
  
Tomoyo plopped down on the couch next to him, shocking him a little. "Hello, stranger," Tomoyo greeted, grinning at him.  
  
"Hey," Eriol mumbled. Why was he getting tongue-tied around Tomoyo? She was his bestfriend! Bestfriends were supposed to be completely comfortable with one another. That is, unless one was falling for the other and had no idea how to express his feelings.  
  
"Um--" Tomoyo looked a little umcomfortable. "Am I disturbing you? If you want, I could--"  
  
"No, no, um-- it's perfectly fine," Eriol said. He continued flipping channels.  
  
Tomoyo looked surprised. "Wow, I never thought I'd catch you channel- surfing."  
  
Eriol looked at her, a small smile playing on his lips. "Why?"  
  
Tomoyo shrugged and looked thoughtful. "I don't know, really. I guess I've always associated channel-surfing with the bored, the idle. Well-- so not you anyway." Then she seemed to have remembered something and turned to him. "So-- what happened in England?"  
  
At this, Eriol sighed and took off his glasses. He set them on the table and turned to Tomoyo, his usually smiling face now solemn, and his sapphire- blue eyes seemed to be hiding something.  
  
"Uh-oh. What happened?" Tomoyo, being his bestfriend, could read him like a book. She immediately knew that something was not right. "Spill."  
  
"Kaho broke up with me." Short, straight sentences were best used when you did not want to get too emotional.  
  
"What!?!" Tomoyo cried, clearly shocked. She admired Mizuki-sensei a lot, but couldn't understand how anyone could actually give up being with Eriol for a lifetime. Sweet, funny, charming, gorgeous, perfect Eriol. Uh-- what was that again?  
  
"It was kind of a mutual agreement," Eriol added hastily, not wanting to sound too pathetic. "We don't- don't love each other anymore." He choked out, unable to understand why he had been hesitant about using the "L" word in front of Tomoyo.  
  
"Wow. So the engagement is off?"  
  
"The engagment is off." Eriol confirmed, nodding.  
  
Tomoyo took a moment to consider this. Why? She was confused. Kaho and Eriol had been the perfect couple. Or so she thought. So why would they break up? Now Eriol was single and completely unattached. For some reason, that thought made her heart leap and gave her a new lease of life. Then she mentally reprimanded herself for thinking in such a way. He is my bestfriend. Nothing is going to change even though he and Kaho have broken up. Tomoyo thought. But she still wanted to find out the truth.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told you. We don't love each other anymore." Eriol repeated patiently. He stopped, not wanting to go any further with what Kaho had said regarding Tomoyo. He would tell her when he was ready to share his feelings. That time had not come. Not yet.  
  
Tomoyo kept quiet. There was something Eriol wasn't telling her. Something important. She was sure of it. Why didn't he want to tell her? Didn't he trust her? Wasn't she his bestfriend? Tears brimmed in her eyes, threatening to spill any moment. Darn. Why did she have to cry? At the worst of times, still.  
  
Eriol saw this and was startled. He absolutely hated it when girls cried. Especially girls who were his bestfriend-turned-secret-crush-turned-the- person-he-couldn't-live-without. He never saw the point in crying. Clow Reed had been a powerful sorcerer in his time, and half his powers had been transferred to Eriol. By right, Eriol should have been half the reincarnation of the most powerful sorcerer ever lived. And he was. But now, here Tomoyo was, her thin shoulders hunched over her delicate, petite five-foot-two frame, crying her eyes out, and Eriol felt utterly helpless. Useless git, he reprimanded himself.  
  
"I- I'm sorry, Tomoyo," he said cautiously. "I'll tell you, okay?" he gently soothed her.  
  
With that, Tomoyo burst into noisy tears. What is wrong with me? Tomoyo thought. I shoud be comforting Eriol over his breakup, not vice versa! Why am I crying in the first place? Oh, I am so confused. I don't even know how I really feel anymore. "It's not that, Eriol. I'm just feeling really-- I mean, things are kind of complicated at the moment."  
  
"Ssh.. it's alright, Tomoyo." Eriol whispered. He had never felt so helpless or been so unsure of himself in his entire life. He easily picked her up and sat her on his lap.  
  
"N- nani?" Tomoyo looked at him questioningly. Her tear-streaked face looked even more confused now.  
  
Eriol couldn't bring himself to look in her eyes. They were too beautiful, too amethyst, too mesmerizing. "Ssh." he whispered, gently stroking her back. "Tell me everything later."  
  
Tomoyo seemed somewhat satisfied with his answer. She smiled weakly at him through her tears, and buried her face in his his chest. Eriol wrapped his arms tightly around her protectively. He felt strangely happy, having Tomoyo in his arms. He convinced himself that that feeling was merely his male ego, at having the most sought-after girl in his arms. He was just comforting his bestfriend.  
  
Tomoyo sighed. Her sobs had extinguished into sniffles, and she was nearly ready to admit to herself that Sakura had been right. That she was in love with Eriol. Nearly. But not yet. His embrace was warm and reassuring, and she was totally comfortable sitting in his lap like that. But. even if she were to admit that she loved him, so what? She couldn't really expect Eriol to reciprocate her feelings. After all, he was still getting over Kaho, and it wouldn't be fair to pile that burden on him. It would be taking advantage of his situation. Plus he definitely did not like her in that way. Confession would only ruin their friendship.  
  
But as Tomoyo looked into Eriol's intense dark eyes and firm, unwavering gaze, she knew that she couldn't live with just his friendship alone. She got off him lap and and sat down next to him.  
  
"Eriol, I--"  
  
"Tomoyo, I--"  
  
Both had said it at the same time. They laughed a little.  
  
Tomoyo giggled nervously.  
  
"You go first," Eriol said, being the gentleman he always had been.  
  
"No, you."  
  
"Tomoyo." Eriol said softly. "The actual reason I came back was. well, in exact words, to look you in the eye and tell you that I don't love you."  
  
Tomoyo gasped and turned away. Don't start crying, don't start crying. She repeated mentally. Fortunately, she seemed to have no tears left. "Go- go on." She said in a small voice.  
  
Eriol took a deep breath and continued. This was his chance. Tell her how you feel. "But I realised that I cannot do that. I know how stupid I've been, but I just want to say that I love you. I love you, Tomoyo."  
  
For a moment, Tomoyo sat there speechless, too shocked to say anything, her eyes wide and disbelieving.  
  
Eriol's face fell. "I'm sorry. I hoped there was a chance that you might, well-- I know there's a zillion other guys out there you'd prefer. Forget what I said. I hope this won't ruin our friendship. Um-- I gotta-- go." Eriol choked on the last word. He began to push past her towards the stairs.  
  
"No, Eriol, wait." Tomoyo stood up and grabbed his arm.  
  
Eriol stopped and turned, his eyes glued to the floor.  
  
"Eriol, look at me. Please." Tomoyo pleaded, her voice filled with emotion.  
  
Eriol's eyes flickered around the room before landing on her face eventually. His heart wrenched in pain as his eyes swept across her beautiful face. Beautiful, but unattainable, to him at least. She did not love him. He gazed into her eyes. "Tomoyo--"  
  
"Don't." Suddenly she placed her hands on his chest, stood on tiptoe, and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"What--?" Eriol stumbled backwards, feeling shocked. He returned the kiss passionately. Warmth seeped into his body. He ran his hands through Tomoyo's long, silky black hair. Tomoyo groaned and deepened the kiss. She stuffed her hands into back pockets of his jeans.  
  
After a minute, Eriol reluctantly broke the kiss. "Wow. Tomoyo. what was that for?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled shyly and leaned towards him. "I feel the same way. Aishiteru, Eriol-kun." She whispered into his ear.  
  
Eriol gazed into her eyes. "Really? And all this time I thought." he said, becoming happier each moment.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, her eyes shining-- this time with tears of happiness.  
  
"Aishiteru, Tomoyo-chan." With that, Eriol tilted up her chin, leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Tomoyo smiled, and she hungrily returned the kiss. Eriol's tongue somehow found its way into her nouth, and they played a rough game of tonsil hockey for a few minutes. After awhile, they began inching clumsily towards the couch. They sat there and continued making out, before.  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Nakuru called, sticking her head into the living room. She gasped delightedly as she saw her Master and Tomoyo lying on the couch in a very. compromising position(fully clothed, of course. What were you perverts thinking!?!).  
  
"KAWAII! Suppi-chan, come and see!"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol instantly jumped apart and scrambled towards opposite ends of the couch. They had both turned a very deep shade of crimson indeed.  
  
Suppi came flying into the living room behind Nakuru. "Ruby Moon, I told you a zillion times not to call me." he caught sight of the couple's equally messy hair, rumpled clothes and tomato-coloured faces. Eriol was grinning like an idiot, and Tomoyo was staring into space dreamily. He realised what had happened. "About time." He commented triumphantly. "Honestly, the things they teach you in school."  
  
Eriol's face turned redder, if that was even humanly possible.  
  
"I'll bet they have a course called Making Out 101!" Nakuru supplied loudly and cheerfully. "I saw them! They were all over each other, just on the verge of--"  
  
"Nakuru!" Tomoyo exclaimed, her usually pale face so red that it made Santa Claus look dull and dreary in comparison.  
  
"I didn't say anything!" Nakuru said innocently. "I was just about to say that you were on the verge of falling off the couch!"  
  
"Nakuru." Eriol warned her. "It isn't really wise to tease me you know."  
  
"Aww." Nakuru pouted. Then she brightened. "I have to go tell Sakura-chan you know.."  
  
Eriol coughed. He hadn't thought about what it would be like if his friends knew. It would be hell. He concluded optimistically. He had teased his cute little descendant and Sakura so much, now that they had the chance, he knew that he would be teased to no ends.  
  
Oh, well. At least he had Tomoyo now. She was his happiness, and that was all that mattered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
